


Mutual Embarrassment Only

by callalily_flower



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Minor Injuries, Winter, background luwoo and markhyuck, hand holding, i wrote this when i should have been sleeping and i’m posting it when i should be studying, injuries aren’t explicit just implied, slipping on ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27741736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callalily_flower/pseuds/callalily_flower
Summary: Yuta doesn’t care what Johnny says, both of them wiping out on the ice will not be romantic.
Relationships: Nakamoto Yuta/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 25





	Mutual Embarrassment Only

**Author's Note:**

> this came from it being winter and remembering this incorrect quote [here](https://yiercingsenthusiast.tumblr.com/post/611903287457955840)

“Dude!” he yelps into the cold night air.

Johnny looks over at his companion, “What?”

“I like holding hands as much as you do,” Yuta starts, “but don’t you think this is a hazard?”

“Not really. Why do you ask?”

The eye roll Yuta gives is almost audible, sarcasm dripping from his voice, “Oh, no reason, just, you know, ice is pretty dangerous. Especially when it’s the super thin stuff.”

“It’s fine,” Johnny waves off, “I grew up walking on ice all winter, every year.”

Yuta shoots him a skeptical look, but drops the subject. The pair reach their destination without any further issues and the previous discussion is forgotten in favor of warming up. 

Only a few days later and it comes up again.

“Johnny, please.”

“What?”

“There will be nothing romantic about the both of us eating shit when one of us slips on the ice.”

Johnny waves off Yuta’s concern, “We aren’t gonna fall.”

“We are both going to eat shit,” Yuta deadpans.

Their bickering continues quietly, escalating enough for other members to notice, but not so much that they think it necessary to intervene.

They climb into the van and everyone quickly takes advantage of quiet for a nap.

It all comes to a head when the two are walking. to the corner store on their way home for the night. Johnny keeps their fingers interlaced as they walk, basking in the warmth of Yuta’s grip. He is gesticulating wildly with his free hand, only keeping half an eye out for ice patches.

His incomplete attention as well as his wild gestures provide the perfect circumstances. One swing of Johnny’s arm in particular took Yuta farther off balance than he was anticipating. The timing ends up with Yuta being mid-step, one foot in the air and the other on a patch of ice.

His foot shifts fruitlessly to grip and his free arm windmills about before gravity pulls himself and Johnny to the ground.

“I fucking told you so,” Yuta hisses, “I told you holding hands would lead to both of us eating shit. I don’t care how much you insist it is romantic, it’s really not.”

Johnny laughs as the two scramble to their feet, “What? You don’t think the two of us wiping out together is romantic?”

“Mark!” Yuta yells as they walk into the dorm, “You grew up in the cold, how do you feel about holding hands to bring each other down on the ice?”

Mark looks up but it’s Donghyuck that answers, “That’s the only reason to hold hands in the winter, hyung. Mark never slips on ice so falling with me is the only time it ever happens.”

“Falling with someone else makes it less embarrassing,” Mark turns back to whatever he was doing before, “Anyone else watching can’t tell whose fault it is and you don’t have to be the only one who fell.”

“Told you it was romantic,” Johnny laughs.

Yuta grumbles to himself as Johnny continues to laugh.

Later that day, Jungwoo and Lucas return, with Jungwoo pouting. Lucas explains that Jungwoo slipped on some ice and instead of helping him up, Lucas stood back so he wouldn’t get pulled down too. 

Jungwoo glares at his boyfriend, “Yeah but don’t skip the part where you laughed.”

“If you don’t want to hold hands,” Johnny glances at Yuta, ignoring his pointed glare, “then would you rather that happen?” he gestures to Jungwoo and Lucas.

“Are you telling me that instead of helping me up, you would laugh at me?”

“Probably,” Johnny shrugs, “Everyone I grew up with was experienced walking on ice. We never fell that often so it was always a laugh when someone did.”

“Next time, I’m falling on top of you.”

Johnny grips Yuta’s hand tighter, smiling broadly, “I wouldn’t expect any differently.”

**Author's Note:**

> as someone who also grew up in the midwestern us, i will maintain that the best reason to hold hands in the winter is to ensure mutual wipe outs. falling sucks but falling alone with witnesses is worse 
> 
> linked post at the beginning goes my nct tumblr so hit me up if you wanna chat nct but i guess it’s now time to study for finals since i’m about 0% ready for them


End file.
